bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrambling Like Eggs
is the first episode of Big Brother 4. Episode Summary The fourth season of Big Brother started with thirteen new houseguests entering the horror themed house, they were Cali, Chelsea, Danielle, Derphox, Dylan, Eva, Jack, James, Joan, Molly, Nick, Priscilla and Reid. They all started by greeting each other and introducing themselves, it only took five minutes before Joan’s target became Reid for not hiding the fact that they already knew each other. A few moments later, the houseguests was suprised when six more entered the house, these six were returning players from past seasons looking for a second chance, for the next three weeks these six would have to compete against each other and the person placing last would be sent home until three of them were left, those three would join the game as regular houseguests. They were Nathaniel and Sora from season 1, Matthew and Tyler from season 2 and Bailey and Ziggy from season 3. Nick and Reid made a deal pretty fast, they started considering their options and soon formed an alliance with James. Nick also connected well with Jack and ended up aligning with him too. Ziggy was already working on making deals and setting himself up for the future of the game in case he managed to get back in, it was very important to him to make up for the mistakes he made last season. The other returning players Tyler, Matthew, Bailey, Sora and Nathaniel all laid more low and didn’t socialize as much yet, but they were all excited to be back and all of them pumped to work on earning their spot. Eva was working on bringing all the girls together for an all-girls alliance, this season had six girls and she wanted all of them to work with each other. She also wanted to get rid of the returning players. Ziggy, James and Molly formed an alliance, but they quickly had an awkward moment when Ziggy by accident added Tyler to the alliance chat, all of them played it off as if they meant to add him in the alliance chat, but they were all pissed off at Ziggy for making this mistake. Reid and Jack was already rubbing people the wrong way, Reid more than Jack though. Past issues where Reid had called somebody outside of the game a “femanazi” was being talked about between the houseguests. Dylan was having some trouble getting into the group and socializing with people, but since he was aware of this problem, he wanted to work hard to win the first head of household competition as it would make more people approach him and could more easily help him make the connections with people that he needed. He was very confident he would win it too and he told a few people that he was winning. Dylan was however disappointment when he realized he only came second and Joan won the competition. The returning players also competed, where the person who came last had to leave and would not get his second chance, Tyler ended up in last place and was sent home. James decided to tell his other allies about Reid and Nick pulling him into an alliance, which got back to Joan who was not suprised at all and it didn’t really affect much for him as he already knew he wanted Reid gone. It got back to Reid and Nick that James had told on them and they called him out on it in the house, causing an argument. They tried to get Joan to put James on the block, but it did however not do much for them as it didn’t affect Joan¨s plan and he gladly put both of them on the block. At the power of veto competition, James ended up winning. Since his main enemies in the game at this point were the nominees, Reid and Nick, his decision was very easy and he chose not to use the power of veto. Reid’s past “femanazi” comment was used as a reason to vote him out, but he was also rubbing several people the wrong way which was more the reason behind the votes against him than his past comment. He was evicted with nine out of ten votes. Dylan was the only person to vote to evict Nick, he was annoyed that people would keep Nick who seemed stronger than Reid. Day 1 *Cast Reveal Part 1 (Newbies) *Cast Reveal Part 2 (Returnees) Thirteen new Houseguests entered the horror themed Big Brother house. Then six returning players entered the house, being told that they would be competing in the competitions where one of them would be eliminated each of the first 3 weeks and the remaining 3 would join the game as regular players. Day 2 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Halloween Bubble :: Description: In this flash game, houseguests control a "bubble shooter" and destroy the colored bubbles. In order to burst those bubbles, they need to connect at least three bubbles of the same color. Highest pointer wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Joan :: Eliminated: Tyler Day 3 Day 4 *Nomination Ceremony Day 5 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Pac Man :: Description: In this flash game, the houseguests had to play the classic arcade game Pac-Man. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: James Day 6 *POV Ceremony Day 7 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | |} } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia